Volverte a amar
by karypotter
Summary: Harry y Hermione estan casados y Harry pierde la memoria a causa de un accidente...¿cómo afrontará esto la pareja?, ¿podrá el amor romper ese pequeño obstáculo?...entren y averigüenlo... y dejen reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una idea que traigo en la cabeza desde hace mucho y no me dejaba en paz, asi que ¡A publicarla!, hasta hoy que termine de escribir el capítulo creí que solo sería uno, pero mejor lo continuaré en uno o dos capítulos mas (todavía no se que forma tomará el fic) en fin, espero que les guste...Dejen reviews please..._

* * *

Capítulo 1 "¿Quién eres?"

Era un triste día y Hermione se encontraba sentada en una silla a lado de una cama de hospital observando a su esposo. Harry Potter había tenido un accidente en una de sus misiones: se encontraba en las montañas luchando junto con otros miembros del cuartel de aurores contra un grupo de mortífagos, uno de ellos aprovechó que Harry derrotaba a su compañero para lanzarle un potente hechizo que lo aventó lejos y lo hizo caer montaña abajo, ocasionándole severos golpes en el cuerpo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese suceso y el joven hombre no despertaba, Hermione estaba sumamente preocupada y no se había separado de él desde entonces.

-Harry, por favor despierta, te necesito- le decía Hermione con los ojos llorosos, observando el cuerpo de su esposo.

La chica comenzó a sollozar mas sentidamente y de repente sintió que la mano que ella sujetaba se movía un poco.

-¿Harry?- dijo esperanzada, el joven comenzó a moverse un poco más y abrió los ojos lentamente, soltando un pequeño quejido de dolor.- ¡¡Oh Harry, gracias a Dios!!- la chica lloraba de la emoción y quiso acercarse a abrazarlo pero antes de terminar de acercarse a él se percató de que el muchacho la miraba extrañado, como si no la conociera.

La chica se preocupó y volvió a sentarse en su silla mirándolo fijamente. El chico la examinaba con la mirada y su expresión de desconcierto y extrañeza aún no cambiaba.

- ¿Harry¿te encuentras bien?- el muchacho no respondió, sino que volteo hacia la puerta y comenzó a examinar la habitación, intentando encontrar algo familiar en ella.

Luego se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó:

-¿quién eres?-su voz sonaba muy débil y cansada. Después de esa pregunta las dudas de Hermione quedaron despejadas: su Harry no estaba bien, había perdido la memoria.

-Soy Hermione- respondió con voz llorosa, no podía creer que su esposo hubiera perdido la memoria, no podía creer que la había olvidado.- No te muevas, podrías lastimarte, iré a buscar al doctor.

En cuanto salió de la habitación rompió a llorar desconsolada y corrió a buscar al doctor, el cual se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí en medio de un pasillo tomando café.

-Doctor, venga rápido- le gritó desesperada desde el inicio del pasillo- ya despertó.

El Dr. Richards la miró desconcertado pero no preguntó nada y la siguió.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó en cuanto entró a la habitación.

-Acaba de despertar y no sabe quien soy- dijo intentando calmarse para no alarmar al muchacho- creo que perdió la memoria.

El joven que contemplaba a la muchacha con atención abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Perdí la memoria?- preguntó con dificultad.

El doctor se le acercó y se sentó a lado de él.

- Veamos- dijo con tranquilidad- ¿Recuerda cuál es su nombre?

- ¡Claro!- respondió el chico casi sintiéndose ofendido- mi nombre es, am, es…¡Harry!, si, si Harry, me llamo Harry- dijo no muy convencido.

-Es que yo lo llamé así cuando despertó-dijo la chica tristemente.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo el Doctor- Ahora dígame su apellido.

Harry se quedó pensando un momento, luego abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y finalmente miró desesperado a Hermione, como pidiéndole ayuda.

-¿sabe cuántos años tiene¿dónde vive¿dónde nació¿qué fue lo último que hizo antes de despertar aquí?-preguntó con la misma tranquilidad el doctor, desesperando a Hermione.

Harry lo miró tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Aja, sí, perdió la memoria.- afirmó dirigiéndose a Hermione- Ya me lo veía venir, recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza lo que le provocó que perdiera la memoria.

-Pero se va a recuperar¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione.

-Mmm, no lo sé, le haré un estudio y en un rato regresaré con usted para informarle del resultado- Y dicho eso apuntó a Harry con su varita (asustando al muchacho) hizo aparecer una brillante luz azul que recorrió su cuerpo por completo y luego salió de la habitación, dejando a una desanimada Hermione, con un triste y confundido Harry.

Hermione volvió a sentarse a lado de Harry y lo observó con tristeza, mientras que el muchacho examinaba sus manos con interés.

Después de un rato de estar examinando sus manos frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la chica suavemente.

-Estoy casado- dijo con desánimo, lo cual entristeció a la chica aún más.

- ¿Y eso es malo?- le preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-¡No, claro que no!-respondió afligido- es que no la recuerdo, no se quién es.

Eso conmovió a Hermione y la hizo sonreír, entonces se preguntó si sería buena idea decirle que estaba casado con ella (en ese momento ella no traía su anillo, ya que por "motivos de seguridad" habían hecho que se quitara todos los objetos con los que pudiera dañar a alguna persona. A Harry no habían podido quitárselo ya que al parecer éste lo había hechizado para que nadie se lo quitara.)

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Harry había tomado sus manos y las examinaba con mucho interés y después las soltaba decepcionado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

-Nada – respondió con un suspiro- Solo que por un momento pensé que tal vez tú…y yo…ya sabes, tal vez tú y yo…- titubeó nervioso Harry.

- ¿Estábamos casados?- terminó Hermione intentando contener su sonrisa.

-Eh, si- dijo nervioso- pero ya vi que no.

Realmente parecía decepcionado y eso fue lo que más animó a Hermione.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, Hermione aún se preguntaba si sería buena idea decirle a Harry que estaban casados o esperar hasta que llegará el doctor. Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchó hablar a Harry.

- ¿La conoces?- preguntó el muchacho, su voz seguía escuchándose débil y cansada, pero ahora además de eso, también se escuchaba triste y decepcionada.

- ¿A quién?- la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

- A ella, con quien estoy casado.

-Ah, sí, la conozco muy bien- dijo irónicamente.

-¿Por qué no esta aquí¿Ya lo sabe?-preguntó con la misma tristeza, pero de repente su expresión cambio a una de total alarma, miedo y desesperación- ¿no estaba conmigo, verdad¿no se accidentó también?

- ¡No, no, no! Ella esta bien, verás yo, este, yo soy…

- Bien señora, ya hice las pruebas- el doctor Richards acababa de entrar a la habitación- mire, Harry recibió un golpe muy fuerte y pues creo que no me equivoco al decir que ha olvidado todo, absolutamente todo lo que conoce, su identidad y por supuesto todos sus conocimientos sobre magia.

-Pero ¿qué hay de su recuperación?- preguntó preocupada.

-Mmm, verá, es un caso complicado y no sabemos si se repondrá de eso- dijo el doctor y al ver como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas agregó- Pero tal vez con un poco de tiempo se recuperé, tal vez sólo, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, pero descuide que de todo lo demás esta bien, solo tendrá que guardar algo de reposo pero de las heridas sanará completamente.

Y dicho esto salió rápidamente de la habitación.

- Ya lo oíste- dijo con voz llorosa sentándose a lado de Harry.

Harry suspiró y se quedó viendo al vacío por un rato, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes algo?, yo soy tu esposa.-le dijo tímidamente.

Harry se volvió hacia ella bruscamente y volvió a tomarla de las manos.

- ¿Pero si no traes anillo?, yo pensé que no¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?- parecía contrariado pero ya no estaba triste, de hecho parecía a punto de sonreír.

- Bueno, no quería ver que te decepcionaras al ver quién era tu esposa y además quería esperar el diagnóstico del doctor y pues, no soporto verte triste- terminó con un suspiro.

Harry la observó por un momento.

-¿Por qué habría de estar decepcionado?- le preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno, digamos que no soy una modelo- respondió la chica sonrojándose.

De repente la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera.

-Solo le checaré sus signos vitales y luego podrán marcharse. El doctor ya lo dio de alta- dijo la enfermera y luego se acercó a Harry para checarle la presión.

La enfermera era una alta rubia artificial, muy voluptuosa y con un uniforme muy pequeño.

La mujer se había percatado de la cicatriz de Harry y ahora en vez de sostenerle el brazo donde le estaba tomando la presión, parecía que se lo estaba acariciando.

Eso hizo que los celos de Hermione hicieran acto de presencia, pero desaparecieron al instante cuando miró la mueca que Harry tenía en el rostro.

Después de unos cinco minutos, la enfermera por fin salió de la habitación.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos- le dijo al muchacho- traeré tu ropa.

Hermione le acercó su ropa y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad y luego lo ayudó a dirigirse al baño.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó, para ella era algo natural, cuantas veces no lo había ayudado a cambiarse cuando regresaba herido de alguna misión.

- ¡No!-dijo sonrojado- yo puedo solo.

-Bien, aquí te espero- dijo intentando no sonar decepcionada.

Después de lo que le pareció casi media hora Harry salió cambiado del baño.

Salieron del hospital y Hermione manejó de regreso a casa. Durante todo el trayecto permanecieron en silencio. El muchacho observaba todo con atención en un vano intento por recordar.

- Aquí es- dijo la chica al estacionarse frente a la casa.

Se bajaron del auto y cruzaron el hermoso jardín lleno de flores y un par de árboles hasta llegar a la puerta. Al entrar Harry se encontró con una hermosa sala de estar con chimenea y acogedores muebles (se le antojaba tirarse en el sofá a descansar), a lado de la sala había otra habitación que parecía ser el comedor y la cocina y también una gran escalera que conducía al piso de arriba, donde Harry imaginó que se encontraban las habitaciones.

- Bueno- comenzó la chica con timidez observando como el muchacho caminaba hacia la repisa donde se encontraban algunas fotos- ya es tarde y debes descansar¿tienes hambre?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba una fotografía de la repisa.

-Bien, entonces ven, déjame mostrarte donde está la habitación.

Harry dejó la fotografía nuevamente en su lugar y siguió a la castaña, la chica notó que Hary tenía dificultades para subir la escalera, así que regresó sobre sus pasos y lo ayudó tomándolo del brazo y caminando lentamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- al llegar al final de la escalera el muchacho soltó un suspiró de alivio.

- Si- respondió con cansancio.

- Bien, creo que no dejaré que subas y bajes esta escalera hasta que te recuperes un poco más. En fin, entiendo que como no me recuerdas dormir juntos te parecerá extraño, así que dormiremos en habitaciones separadas ¿te parece?- la chica tenía la esperanza de que Harry le dijera que no, pero contrario a eso Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione lo condujo hacia la habitación que compartían habitualmente, al llegar ella entró primero a la habitación.

- Mira esta es nuestra habitación, en esa puerta de ahí está el baño y por aquí se encuentra…

- ¿Dónde dormirás tú?- la interrumpió el chico mirándola fijamente.

- Ah, la casa tiene muchas habitaciones, dormiré en la de enseguida.

- ¡No! Tú debes dormir aquí, yo dormiré en la otra- Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry ni siquiera había puesto un pie dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica.

- Porque esta es tu habitación, bueno nuestra- añadió al ver que la chica iba a protestar- dormimos habitualmente aquí, pero tu lo recuerdas y yo no, por eso que mas da que duerma en otra habitación. Ya debe ser bastante difícil para ti que la persona con la que estás casada no te recuerde, como para que encima venga y te saqué de tu habitación- el muchacho la miraba con cierta tristeza.

- Estarás mas cómodo aquí- intentó convencerlo sabiendo que no lo lograría.

- No, por favor déjame dormir en la otra.

- Ah, está bien, vamos- aceptó con resignación la castaña, conduciéndolo a la puerta de la siguiente habitación.

La habitación era muy linda, era espaciosa (aunque no tanto como la de ellos), con una gran cama matrimonial y las paredes eran de un color amarillo muy cálido, acorde con toda la casa.

Harry permaneció de pie y en silencio mientras Hermione arreglaba la cama, el muchacho se sentía cada vez más cansado y adolorido.

- Creo que ya está lista¿te encuentras bien?- la chica se acercó a él preocupada- luces un poco pálido, ven recuéstate- Hermione lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama y lo cubrió con las mantas hasta los hombros- estás muy cansado, creo que dormirás toda la noche- comenzó a acariciarle el cabello- si te sientes mal llámame, de todos modos vendré a darte vueltas por si te da fiebre o algo- Harry asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, la chica permaneció un momento más ahí hasta que notó que comenzaba a dormirse. No quería dejarlo- Buenas noches- susurró acercándose a su rostro y besando su frente- Te quiero.

Hermione apagó las luces y salió de la habitación rápidamente, sin alcanzar a ver como el joven muchacho sonreía entre sueños.

* * *

_Por fa piquen Go, y dejen un Review, se los suplico...jajaja bye_


	2. Chapter 2

_Este es mi segundo capítulo y como dije en el capítulo anterior solo serán como tres caps, asi que el siguiente probablemente sea el último, en fin espero que les guste y dejen muchos Reviews...eso me hace muy feliz y que mejor regalo de cumpleaños (fue el 9 de noviembre jajaja)...hasta el próximo cap..._

* * *

Capítulo 2 _"Fotos, rayos y besos"_

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó muy temprano y se dispuso a limpiar la casa (la cual ya exigía un baño después de tantos días abandonada por que sus amos estaban en el hospital); la chica se sentía terriblemente cansada ya que no había tenido muy buena noche, la ausencia de Harry en su cama no le había permitido dormir y se había pasado la noche entera dándole vueltas a su "Bello Durmiente" para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocinada escuchó unos lentos pasos bajar por la escalera.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó al ver al muchacho bajando dificultosamente por los escalones- ¡Debes pedirme ayuda! Aún estas muy lastimado como para que estés bajando y subiendo escaleras.

- Estoy bien- murmuró el muchacho tristemente.

Hermione lo ayudó a terminar de bajar y lo condujo al comedor.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó dulcemente la chica. Harry asintió tímidamente- ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

- Ah, no lo sé- la miró nervioso- la verdad es que no tengo idea.

- Entiendo, también olvidaste esas cosas- la chica intentó sonreírle para darle ánimos- lo bueno es que yo sé lo que te gusta, te prepararé tarta de melaza, es tu favorita…-la mirada se le entristeció y le dio la espalda a Harry para que éste no la viera. Le deprimía mucho el hecho de que su Harry la hubiera olvidado, era como perder una gran parte de su corazón.

Harry permaneció quieto y muy callado en el comedor mientras Hermione preparaba el desayuno. Después de un rato la chica acercó los platos a la mesa y se sentó frente a él.

-Espero que te guste, si no te gusta entonces me has mentido todo este tiempo- le dijo sonriente. Harry se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa y comenzó a comer lentamente.

Mientras comían cada quien estaba encerrado en su mundo.

Para Harry era muy difícil estar cerca de ella pues para él era una desconocida, una desconocida con la que estaba casado, pero no iba a negar que era muy hermosa con esos ojos color miel y su lindo cabello castaño enmarcando su rostro. ¿Qué había hecho para casarse con una mujer tan hermosa¿Qué había visto ella en él? Harry ya se había visto en el espejo y en su opinión no tenía gran atractivo, lo único que le gustaba eran sus ojos verdes pero su cabello era un completo desastre.

Hermione comía distraídamente sin fijarse en qué picaba y se llevaba a la boca, se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor manera de acercarse al muchacho _"se supone que yo lo enamoré, podría volver a enamorarlo"_ pensaba la chica _"pero tardó años en darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mí, tal vez podría seducirlo ¡pero no le gusta que lo presionen! Tengo que acercarme a él con suavidad y demostrarle que puede confiar en mí"._

-¿Qué edad tengo?- preguntó repentinamente Harry sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione.

- Tienes 21

- ¿Y tu?

-También

- ¿A qué edad nos casamos?- preguntó con interés comiendo un poco más rápido a causa del nerviosismo al igual que Hermione.

- ¿A los 19?

- ¿Ya llevábamos tiempo de novios?

- Oh si, ya lo creo, me pediste que fuera tu novia cuando teníamos 16, todavía estábamos en el colegio.

- Vaya- Harry acababa de terminarse su desayuno al igual que Hermione.

- ¿Te gustó?- preguntó la chica señalando su plato.

- Sí, me encantó- respondió Harry y Hermione pudo notar por un momento un brillo en la mirada del muchacho que antes tenía y había perdido con el accidente.

- Te ayudaré a ir a la sala- Hermione recogió los platos y los puso a lavar mediante un hechizo y se acercó a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- No, yo puedo solo- protestó el chico, pero al levantarse de la silla se tambaleó un poco y casi se cae.

- Creo, Sr. Potter, que aun no esta en condiciones, así que lo ayudaré a ir a la sala.

Hermione lo ayudó a sentarse en el cómodo sofá y se fue a seguir con su quehacer. Después de un rato volvió a la sala para ver cómo estaba Harry y lo encontró durmiendo profundamente recostado en el sofá.

La chica se arrodilló frente a él y acarició su cabello ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar hasta que Harry recuperara la memoria?

El muchacho permaneció dormido casi todo el día y Hermione solo lo despertó para comer y cenar (en completo silencio). Después de cenar ambos volvieron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá, uno a lado del otro. Hermione tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo pero sabía que eso solo asustaría al muchacho así que se contuvo y se contentó con mirarlo cuando el no se daba cuenta.

- No hemos tenido hijos ¿verdad?- la miró significativamente, como si esperara que Hermione le dijera que sí tenían.

- No, aun no damos ése paso, pero antes de qué perdieras la memoria yo tenía planeado proponértelo.

- Oh- Harry lanzó un suspiro, a Hermione le pareció mezcla de cansancio y tristeza.

- Mira, ya verás que vamos a arreglar esto, juntos encontraremos la manera de que recuperes la memoria- Hermione se acercó mas a él y acarició su rostro, Harry agachó la mirada tímidamente- ya verás.

- ¿Y si no la recupero?- Harry la miró preocupado- si nunca recupero la memoria tu te cansarás de mí y me abandonarás.

- No seas tonto, claro que no te voy a abandonar.

- Eso dices ahora, pero después te cansarás de mí y buscarás a otro hombre y…- Harry estaba desesperado.

- Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás haría eso, yo te amo Harry- el chico la miró y sonrió tímidamente- y eso nunca cambiará, tu eres lo que yo más quiero y esto solo es una prueba que nos ha puesto el destino y que vamos a superar.

Hermione lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, Harry no hizo nada, solo permaneció ahí en brazos de Hermione durante un largo rato.

- ¿Y mi familia?-preguntó después de un rato, Hermione lo miró sin entender- Mis padres.

Hermione no se esperaba eso, se separó de él suavemente y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir.

- Harry, tu eres ah, tu no tienes…-Hermione no tenía idea de cual era la mejor manera de dar esa noticia al joven-tus padres fallecieron cuando tu tenías un año- terminó suavemente, procurando que no sonara muy brusco.

- Oh, vaya- Harry volvió a suspirar y se quedó mirando el suelo- pero alguien debió cuidarme ¿me mandaron a un orfanato?

- No, te cuidaron tus tíos.

- Entonces si tengo familia- sus labios dibujaron una linda sonrisa.

-Harry, digamos que no te querían mucho- dijo cautelosamente- Viviste con ellos hasta que cumpliste 11 años y entraste a Hogwarts y estabas muy feliz de haberte alejado de ellos. Solo volviste cada verano hasta que cumpliste los 17 años.

- Entiendo¿no tengo mas familia?- la chica negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, tuviste a tu padrino por un tiempo, pero también falleció- Harry estaba cada vez más triste- él te quería mucho.

- Tú eres mi única familia entonces- dijo mirándola repentinamente con cariño- y no te recuerdo.

- Pero lo harás, te lo prometo- se acercó y lo besó en la frente- yo te quiero mucho Harry, te prometo que todo estará bien.

- Gracias- Harry besó con delicadeza su mejilla y la hizo sonreír con ese gesto- tengo algo de sueño, creo que ya me iré a la cama.

- Bien- dijo la chica reponiéndose de la alegría que le había causado el pequeño beso de Harry. Después lo ayudó a levantarse del sofá.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podría llevarme una de esas fotos a la habitación?- preguntó tímidamente señalando las fotos de la repisa.

- Claro, toma la que quieras- respondió sonriente.

Harry se acercó a la repisa y tomó una linda foto donde ambos estaban sentados en la banca de un parque, en la foto ambos estaban abrazados, Harry besaba su mejilla y después Hermione le devolvía el beso en los labios (recuerden que es una foto mágica y las personas de la foto se mueven).

Hermione sonrió al ver la foto que Harry había tomado, una vez Harry le dijo que esa foto era su favorita.

Hermione lo ayudó a subir las escaleras y al llegar a su habitación lo ayudó a recostarse y, quizá innecesariamente, lo cubrió con las mantas con mucho cariño. La chica sonrió al ver que Harry se volteaba con un poco de dificultad y colocaba la foto en su mesita de noche.

- Tal vez eso me ayude a recordar- dijo Harry con una dulce sonrisa al percatarse de que Hermione sonreía al ver que colocaba la foto en la mesita.

- Ojala-acarició un poco mas su cabello, le costaba separarse de él, el simple hecho de pensar que le esperaba su fría cama en la habitación la hacía perder el sueño- hasta mañana- se inclinó sobre él y besó su mejilla- te quiero.

- Hasta mañana- contestó Harry somnoliento. Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta- Hermione- la chica se volvió a mirarlo- estaré bien, no vengas a darme vueltas cada rato, tu también debes descansar, estoy seguro de que no dormiste mucho en el hospital por cuidarme- el chico le sonrió tiernamente, Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

-----------&-----------&-----------&-------------&--------------&------------&--------------&-------------&-------------&

Los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes, Hermione no dormía bien y para cuando Harry despertaba ella ya estaba levantada y procuraba llegar a la habitación de su esposo antes de que a éste se le ocurriera comenzar a bajar las escaleras solo.

No hablaban demasiado, salvo en la noche cuando después de haber pasado todo el día juntos Harry parecía agarrarle un poco más de confianza, charlaban un poco en el sofá después de cenar y luego Hermione lo ayudaba a subir a su habitación.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado tres semanas, unas tres semanas muy duras donde la única novedad era que Harry había besado su mejilla un par de veces más y que una de las heridas que tenía en el abdomen se había vuelto a abrir cuando el ojiverde había intentado bajar solo la escalera de nuevo, lo único bueno de eso es que la castaña podía volver a ver el pecho del ojiverde cuando quisiera con la excusa de que iba a revisarle la herida.

Ése día no había sido diferente a los demás, después de la cena se habían puesto a conversar (mas animadamente) en el sofá y después Hermione lo había ayudado a subir a su habitación.

La chica terminó de recostar a su esposo y le levantó la camiseta suavemente para revisarle la herida.

- Me dices si te duele- susurró pasando su mano suavemente por encima de la grande herida, arrancándole un gemido de dolor al muchacho- Veo que sí, aún esta algo abierta. Debes evitar movimientos bruscos- acarició suavemente la zona alrededor de la herida para intentar calmar un poco el dolor del muchacho. Harry gimió suavemente, pero esta vez no era de dolor sino todo lo contrario. Hermione sonrió pero decidió no aprovecharse de la situación y dejo de acariciarlo. Harry respiraba un poquito agitado y los ojos le brillaban, Hermione le bajo la camiseta y pudo ver cierta decepción en su mirada-Buenas noches, cielo- besó su frente y lo cubrió con la manta.

- Buenas noches.

La chica apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

-----------&-----------&------------&------------&-------------&------------&-------------&------------&----------------&

Estaba muy a gusto en su cama durmiendo cuando lo despertó un gran estruendo, se incorporó bruscamente asustado y se lastimó un poco la herida, esperó un momento y escucho otra vez el mismo ruido: era un rayo. Al parecer había una tormenta eléctrica, la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas y hacía un poco de frío y a lo lejos por la ventana podían distinguirse los reflejos de los rayos y podía escucharse el gran trueno de los relámpagos.

Sin preocuparse volvió a recostarse en su cama decidido a dormir, pero después de largo rato se dio cuenta de que algo no le permitía conciliar el sueño, era como una opresión en el pecho que le decía que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Sin saber muy bien porqué Harry salió de la cama con dificultad y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione, abrió la puerta con suavidad procurando no despertar a la chica pero ¡oh sorpresa! Hermione no estaba en la cama; Harry entró en la habitación, la cual no conocía pues no se había acercado ahí desde el día que llegó a la casa, y llamó suavemente a la castaña. La chica no respondió y esto asustó aún más al joven.

Harry salió de la habitación apresuradamente, estaba asustado, y bajó las escaleras sin mucho cuidado (por no decir nada de cuidado) y al llegar a la sala encontró a la castaña acurrucada en el piso frente al sofá llorando.

-Hermione-susurró Harry agitado- ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó con voz temblorosa arrodillándose en el piso a lado de la castaña y atrayéndola hacia el para abrazarla.

- ¡Harry!- dijo Hermione sorprendida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- no ocurre nada, no te preocupes.

- ¡Claro que ocurre algo¡Estas llorando!- Harry la abrazó aun mas fuerte.

- No es nada importante- al ver que Harry iba a protestar agregó- es solo que… le tengo miedo a los truenos y los rayos… a las tormentas eléctricas…me dan pavor.

En ese momento se oyó un rayo caer muy cerca de ahí y Hermione comenzó a temblar contra su cuerpo.

- Tranquila, todo esta bien, mira, aquí no podrá hacernos daño- Harry acariciaba su cabello- Mione, todo esta bien.

La chica volteó a verlo sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry confundido.

-Me llamaste Mione-respondió la chica con los ojos muy abiertos- antes me llamabas Mione.

Harry sonrió- Supongo que eso es bueno ¿no?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Muy bueno. - Un segundo rayo mas fuerte hizo temblar las ventanas y Hermione se aferró mucho a Harry, llorando de nuevo.

- No, no llores, por favor- Harry tomó su rostro entre sus manos, secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a besar su rostro- No llores, linda- la chica se tranquilizó un poco sintiendo los besos de Harry- ¿Por qué no te quedaste en tu cama?

- Tenía mucho miedo y además se escuchan más allá arriba que aquí- Se abrazó un poco más a su pecho y Harry pudo ver una almohada y una manta en el suelo, donde minutos antes Hermione había estado acurrucada.

- ¿Pensabas quedarte a dormir aquí?-

- Sí- afirmó la chica volteando a mirarlo con una dulce sonrisa.- No nos han tocado muchas tormentas eléctricas aquí, pero cuando se daba la ocasión y se ponían tan fuertes como esta, tu y yo veníamos a dormir a la sala para no escucharlas tanto.

- Supongo que te da más miedo estando sola ¿no?- susurró Harry acariciando su rostro.

- Si, un poco más- Harry la miró dulcemente- bueno, mucho más.

- Entonces me quedaré contigo- dijo el joven separándose de ella y recostándose en la almohada que había en el suelo- Ven, la almohada es lo suficientemente grande para los dos- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Hermione se recostó a su lado sonriente y se abrazó a su cintura, se quedó así un rato y comenzó a relajarse.

- ¡Harry, bajaste solo las escaleras!- exclamó incorporándose de repente- déjame revisarte.- al levantarle la camiseta y la gasa descubrió que la cicatriz estaba sangrando- ¡Harry estas sangrando mucho!, iré por una venda para cubrirte todo- pero al querer levantarse otro trueno hizo su aparición haciendo gritar débilmente a la castaña.

- Estaré bien, déjame esta gasa.

- No, nada de eso, esta gasa ya esta muy mojada de sangre y se te puede infectar- dijo con voz temblorosa poniéndose de pie con dificultad- iré por una venda, ahora vuelvo.- y salió disparada escaleras arriba.

Hermione regresó con una gran venda en las manos, con la cual rodeo a Harry la cintura y apretó un poco para detener el sangrado.

- Con esto bastará¿está muy apretado?-preguntó con preocupación.

-No, está bien, con que pueda respirar es suficiente- contestó el ojiverde haciendo reír a la chica- ven acá- la atrajo suavemente hacia sí y jaló la manta para cobijarlos a ambos.

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo Harry- Hermione acariciaba su pecho haciendo círculos con su dedo índice. Harry besó su mejilla - ¿Harry, por qué me buscaste?

- No lo sé, uno de los truenos me despertó y luego ya no pude conciliar el sueño- Harry se puso de lado, quedando su rostro frente al de Hermione- sentía como una opresión en el pecho…algo que me decía que debía ir a tu habitación, y fui pero no estabas ahí y me asusté mucho…te amo, Mione- Harry se acercó a ella y besó tímidamente sus labios.

- Harry, extrañaba mucho eso, te amo- y le devolvió el beso, en eso otro trueno cayó muy cerca de ahí y tuvieron que romper el beso- olvidé decirte que tú me distraías de los truenos besándome- susurró acariciando los labios de su esposo con un dedo.

- ¿En serio?- Harry le sonrió con amor- entonces espero que la tormenta duré toda la noche, porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que te amo y pienso besarte hasta el cansancio.

Hermione rió- Tenía mucho miedo de que ya nunca me fueras a amar, pero ahora no tengo que esperar a que recuperes la memoria- besó los labios de su esposo.

- Pero la voy a recuperar, ya verás- aseguró Harry.

Y como Harry había dicho ambos se besaron toda la noche hasta que sus labios no pudieron más y la bendita tormenta eléctrica quedó en el olvido. La pareja quedó tan cansada que en cuanto dejaron de besarse se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione no volvería a sentir su cama fría nunca más.

* * *

_Por fa, den click en Go y diganme que les pareció...please...ah y escuchen a McFly es una banda genial..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, bueno primero que nada quiero pedir una enorme disculpa a todas las personas que leen este fic que dejé botado, lo lamento mucho, muchísimo, pero es que no puede continuarlo creo que me quede sin imaginación._

_En fin, al principio dije que sería un fic corto y pues si, este es el capítulo final, espero que les guste y una vez más lamento haberme tardado tanto._

_Gracias a todos lo que continuaron enviando reviews y no dejaron que me olvidara completamente de él. Los veo abajo._

Capítulo 3 _"Edward"_

Varios meses habían pasado desde aquella noche de tormenta en la que Harry le había vuelto a decir a Hermione que la amaba, su relación iba muy bien, pero la memoria del joven hombre no regresaba, así que Harry decidió que lo mejor era volver a instruirse en todo de nuevo y su esposa estaba siendo un gran apoyo para él.

Había comenzado a tomar cursos de magia y le sorprendió ver que solo tenían que mostrarle una vez como hacer los hechizos para poder realizarlos él a la perfección, como Hermione le había dicho una vez para animarlo: todos esos conocimientos estaban en algún lugar de su cabeza, lo único que hacía falta era refrescarlos un poco.

Lo mismo había pasado con su relación, después de los besos de aquella noche Hermione ayudó a Harry a que la conociera más, y el chico descubrió encantado que le gustaba cada cosa que Hermione hacía, desde la manera en que mordía su labio inferior mientras se enfrascaba en la lectura de un libro, hasta la forma en que se abrazaba a su cintura a la hora de dormir, como intentando impedir que le arrebataran al chico de entre sus brazos.

Harry había logrado adaptarse muy bien a la comunidad mágica de nuevo y había recuperado su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia como Auror, aunque con un cargo menor. Pero ahora nada de eso le importaba demasiado, lo único que ahora le importaba era que Hermione estaba embarazada y quería ser el mejor esposo y padre para ella y su bebé.

Esa tarde mientras estaba ordenando unos papeles en su oficina su jefe entró apresuradamente en ella, estaba muy agitado.

- Potter, te tengo malas noticias- dijo mirándolo seriamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry con tranquilidad.

- Un mortífago acaba de escapar de Askaban, Gregory Goyle, y quiere asesinarte.

En cuanto Harry escuchó eso, soltó sus papeles y salió corriendo de la oficina hasta el punto donde podía Desaparecerse. En un instante apareció frente a su casa y abrió la puerta apresuradamente.

- ¡Hermione!- la llamó, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que ella no le iba a responder, ya que había un traslador en forma de bota vieja en medio de la casa y una carta sobre la mesa de centro. La tomó y leyó:

_Potter_

_Estoy seguro de que quieres encontrar viva a tu esposa, si te das prisa y tomas el traslador tal vez llegues a tiempo para verla una última vez , menuda sorpresa me lleve al ver que esta embarazada, así que me imagino que será doble dolor si la mato. No te preocupes aún no la he torturado demasiado._

_Date prisa. _

_Gregory Goyle._

Harry terminó de leer la carta sintiendo como una furia y un miedo descomunal se expandían por su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió y tomo el traslador, sintiendo el ya conocido jalón bajo el ombligo y un momento después apareció de pie en un área que le parecía familiar, al parecer se encontraba en las montañas. Antes de que hiciera algo escuchó una voz también familiar procedente de una persona que estaba a sus espaldas.

- Volvemos a vernos, Harry Potter- Dijo Gregory Goyle, Harry se dio la vuelta y al ver su estúpida cara recordó vagamente a cierto chico que servía de guardaespaldas de un muchacho rubio que solía molestarlo cuando iba al colegio.- Me llegaron unas cuantas noticias sobre tu condición, y me alegra mucho saber que fui yo quien te hizo caer por esa montaña y gracias a ello perdiste la memoria.

Harry lo miró con rabia, otra razón para odiarlo- ¿Dónde está mi esposa?- Gritó.

- Descuida, ella esta a salvo- Respondió mientras avanzaba un poco hacia él, con su tosco cuerpo- y lo estará mientras tú no hagas nada con esa varita. _¡Crucio!_- Exclamó.

Harry gritó de dolor sintiendo como si lo atravesaran con miles de cuchillos.

- ¡Harry!- Se escuchó el grito de Hermione, seguramente lo había escuchado gritar a causa de la maldición Cruciatus.

- ¡Hermione!- Gritó en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie- Suéltala ¿Dónde la tienes maldito bastardo?- Harry trató de lanzarle una maldición pero Goyle fue más rápido que él lanzándole de nuevo el Cruciatus.

Harry salió despedido a unos metros de ahí y entonces la vio, suspendida mágicamente, Hermione flotaba sobre el precipicio sin varita, llorando aterrada.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y pudo ver que Goyle se acercaba a él con una gran sonrisa. Harry tuvo un segundo para pensar y supo que el no podría bajarla de ahí pues Goyle tenía el control sobre ella, pero Hermione podría detener su caída con una varita, así que sin pararse a pensar en lo que podría pasarle a él sin su varita se la arrojó.

- ¡Hermione atrápala!- Grito, la chica la atrapó en el aire y esperó aterrada a que la soltaran.

Goyle no era muy brillante y no se esperaba eso, así que por la impresión la dejó caer, Hermione logró convocar un encantamiento para protegerse y fue impulsada hacia el suelo, donde Harry corrió hacia ella y ayudó a amortiguar su caída.

Hermione le devolvió su varita rápidamente en el instante en el que Harry recibía otra maldición Cruciatus en la espalda.

- ¡Corre al traslador y vete!- Le dijo con dificultad a Harry.

- ¿Está loco? No te dejaré aquí- dijo con determinación la castaña.

- Hazlo por nuestro bebé…

Harry se alejó de ella y corrió hacia Goyle, Hermione fue a ocultarse tras unas rocas.

- _¡Crucio!_- exclamó Harry dándole a Goyle con su potente hechizo- _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Goyle se resbaló de entre sus dedos y voló hacia la mano de Harry pero esté no la alcanzó a agarrar ya que otro Expelliarmus procedente de otra varita, hizo que la varita de Harry saltara de sus manos, Harry tardó un momento en entenderlo, Goyle tenía la varita de Hermione y debido a que como no era su varita los hechizos no eran tan efectivos, la varita de Harry salió despedida hacia otro lado y no hacia la mano de Goyle. Goyle se distrajo por un minuto y Harry aprovechó para lanzarse sobre él y comenzar a golpearlo, con tanto forcejeo la varita de Hermione quedó olvidada en el suelo, muy lejos de la chica, al igual que las otras varitas. Mientras se golpeaban ambos hombres iban avanzando hacia la orilla peligrando caer montaña abajo, y puesto que Goyle lo doblaba en tamaño, era Harry quien llevaba las de perder.

Cuando el auror y el mortífago estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de las varitas, Hermione corrió y recogió la suya del suelo y sin perder un minuto más le lanzó la maldición Cruciatus a Goyle quien en ese momento golpeaba más duro a Harry y lo hacía caer montaña a bajo, la maldición Cruciatus de Hermione le dio de lleno en la espalda al mortífago lanzándolo también al precipicio.

- ¡Harry!- Gritó Hermione, corriendo hacia la orilla y observando el cuerpo de su esposo que yacía unos cuantos metros más abajo, su violenta caída había sido detenida por una gran roca lisa. Goyle no había corrido la misma suerte, su cuerpo yacía varios metros más abajo que el de Harry.

Minutos más tarde un grupo de medimagos y aurores acudió al lugar gracias al llamado de Hermione y recataron los cuerpos.

--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&

- Amor ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Hermione a su esposo horas más tarde cuando este abrió los ojos en una habitación de San Mungo.

Harry la contempló unos instantes y luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza- Mione, me siento de maravilla, el golpe que me dí debió ser duro, porque ahora puedo recordar todo, mi amor- le respondió con una débil sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió feliz y se lanzó a su cuerpo para besarlo, provocando que Harry soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor- Lo siento, cielo. No sabes que feliz me hace escuchar eso. A fin de cuentas no fue tan malo que el estúpido de Goyle te haya empujado de nuevo montaña abajo.

- No, de hecho, creo que fue una suerte- susurró débilmente acariciando el cabello de su esposa y después bajando su mano para acariciar su ya abultado vientre.- ¿Te hizo daño?- preguntó con preocupación.

- No, no demasiado, ya estoy bien. Solo me lastimo un poco con la maldición Cruciatus, pero los medimagos ya me revisaron y dicen que nuestro bebé y yo estamos bien- añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión preocupada de Harry.

- Me alegro, tuve mucho miedo, Mione, temí perderlos…

- Eso no pasará, amor, te lo prometo- le dijo acariciando su cabello rebelde.

- ¿Y qué hay de Goyle?

- Sobrevivió a la caída, al parecer se lo llevaran a Askaban para que los dementores le den el beso.

- Es lo menos que se merece- dijo amargamente Harry.

- Si, es lo menos…pero ya no pienses en eso, ahora necesitas descansar, escuché que con suerte mañana te dan de alta, yo puedo cuidar tus heridas en casa- le susurró suavemente al ver como los ojos de Harry se iban cerrando de sueño.

- Eso me parece…excelente.

- Dulces sueños- susurró Hermione acariciando el rostro de su Harry observándolo embelesada.

--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&

La noche siguiente ya estaban en casa y Hermione se estaba encargando en ese momento de revisar y cambiar las vendas de las heridas de Harry.

- Esta tardará en cerrar- le dijo mientras pasaba su mano suavemente sobre el pecho de su esposo, Harry tomó la mano que Hermione estaba pasando por su pecho y la besó- no tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra tenerte de vuelta- le dijo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su rostro.

- Hermione, fuiste muy paciente conmigo, gracias- le dijo con sincera gratitud- No me incomodaste ni presionaste para que volviera a ser el mismo contigo cuando perdí la memoria…

- No, si me desesperé, pero tú no lo sabías, había momentos en los que me preguntaba cuánto tiempo nos iba llevar volver a tener la misma relación de antes…gracias a ti por haberme amado de nuevo.

- Nunca te dejé de amar, cariño- respondió Harry atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla en los labios- Y nunca te dejaré de amar, te amo…los amo- susurró contra su oído acariciando su vientre.

Hermione le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y terminó de acomodarle los vendajes, para después recostarse a su lado y abrazar al joven cuidando no lastimarlo.

- También te amo, tal vez mas que antes de ser posible- respondió con una gran sonrisa, para después ambos quedarse dormidos en la comodidad de su hogar.

--&--&--&--&--&--&--&--&

Unos meses después…

- ¡Respira, cariño! ¡Respira!- le gritaba un desesperado Harry a su histérica esposa que trataba de dar a luz a un bebé, era difícil decidir cual de los dos estaba más histérico.

- ¡No me grites! ¡No puedo concentrarme si me gritas!...-respondió entre lágrimas y gritos a su esposo- ¡Estos dolores son horribles!- gimió de dolor.

- Lo siento, amor, lo lamento…solo un poquito más, ya casi lo logras- respondió Harry, repitiendo las últimas palabras del doctor y prestándole su mano a Hermione para que la estrujara.

Y segundos después el llanto de un bebé inundó la sala de partos del hospital, al tiempo que escuchaban decir al doctor- ¡Es un niño!

La muchacha dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada completamente exhausta- Mi bebé, quiero ver a mi bebé, Harry...

- En un momento, lo están revisando, mi amor- respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa besándola en la frente- Te amo.

- También yo- respondió débilmente.

Una enfermera se acercó a la pareja con el bebé en brazos y se lo entregó a Harry quien lo tomó en brazos cuidadosamente temiendo lastimarlo- Es precioso- susurró el chico poniéndolo en brazos de Hermione rápidamente pensando en que ella querría darle su primer besito.

- Es perfecto- dijo la chica besando en la frente al pequeño bebé que ya tenía varios cabellos negros en su cabeza- Hola mi niño, yo soy tu mami- le habló con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Harry se inclinó sobre ellos y acercó su dedo índice a una de las manitas de su hijo, quien la cerró alrededor del dedo de su padre. Hermione observó la escena sintiéndose extremadamente feliz, sobre todo al ver que Harry también tenía los ojos empañados.

- Que pequeño es- comentó con voz temblorosa el chico- Dan ganas de protegerlo.

Hermione rió ante el cometario- Estoy segura de que tenga el tamaño que tenga, tu siempre querrás protegerlo.

- Es verdad- aceptó el chico con una sonrisa besando la cabecita de su hijo- Mira esta abriendo los ojos.

Verdes, verdes como los de su padre, así eran los ojos del pequeño niño.

- Es idéntico a ti- dijo felizmente Hermione- Las niñas lo van a adorar.

Harry comenzó a reír- ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo?

- Mmm, estuve pensando en un nombre…Edward- murmuró la chica con la mirada puesta en su bebé.

- Edward- repitió Harry- Edward Potter…si, me gusta, tiene cara de Edward, hola pequeño Eddie- le hizo cariñitos en la mejilla a su hijo.

- ¿Tu no pensaste en alguno?- preguntó la chica.

-Bueno…yo estuve pensando en Anthony, pero Edward me gusta más- respondió Harry dirigiéndole una mirada dulce.

Ella sonrió- Mmm…Edward Anthony Potter, ¿te gusta?

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa- Me gusta.

-Perfecto entonces nuestro bebé será Edward Anthony Potter.

- Que bien suena eso de nuestro bebé…los amo, ahora ustedes dos son mi vida- besó en los labios a su esposa y acarició a su bebé.

- Y ustedes la mía, jamás creí poder llegar a ser tan feliz, se siente como si todo estuviera en su lugar.

- Gracias por todo esto Hermione, gracias por amarme, por haberme esperado y por regalarme la oportunidad de ser padre.- Le agradeció con lágrimas en sus ojos, Hermione jamás lo había visto tan conmovido.

- No, cielo, gracias a ti, gracias por volverme a amar- le respondió besando sus labios.

- Lo volvería a hacer cuantas veces fuera necesario. Ya fuera una o un millón de veces yo volverá a ti y te volvería a amar, por siempre.

FIN

* * *

_Y aquí esta el final jeje, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero que les haya gustado, el nombre de Edward lo tomé del libro de Creprusculo de Stephenie Meyer que recientemente leí (me enamore del personaje). Por favor dejen reviews y una vez más debo decir que lamento la demora._


End file.
